River Feather
Personality He was a brave youth that would tread arduous paths in order to have a reversal in his fate. It could be said that he was an extreme person. One wouldn’t expect that such an ordinary-looking youth would be so daring and so ruthless to himself. He actually dared to make such a final gamble, even ridding himself of the lucky chance he found in the past. Such a person would either meet a tragic death or find great achievements in the future. And looking at River Feather now, he seemed to be someone who had the blessing of destiny on his side. Plot He had a secret, and that is that he was originally an ordinary disciple of the River Feather Family with average martial talent. If he died, no one would have even noticed. But in a mystic realm, he went through many dangers and stumbled upon a great lucky chance, thus producing the current River Feather that can even struggle for the position of the future family head with his older brother. But before the start of the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm, he had pawned his great secret for wealth to lend to his Brother Lin! Then and there, he wanted to help Brother Lin compete in the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, break into the top 3000 rankings and soar into fame! 100-200 billion was equal to the total wealth that the disciples of Splintersoul Mountain and the Occult Bone Clan had obtained from the Red Desolate Mystic Realm. It seemed that River Feather’s lucky chance was really something else. Quotes * (Lin Ming looked at River Feather with surprise. He didn’t expect that such an ordinary-looking youth would be so daring and so ruthless to himself. He actually dared to make such a final gamble, even ridding himself of the lucky chance he found in the past) "This time I really have burned away all my bridges. It’s true; you can make me a fool, but even if there is a 30% chance, I am still willing to struggle! This is because I know my own worth and I know that it will be impossibly difficult for me to match my older brother’s achievements in the future. And because of my previous conflicts with my brother, if he becomes the family head then my fate will be extremely miserable in the future! At the start I had nothing to begin with. With just my cheap life, I fought for over 30 years to claw my way up to where I am now. I do not want to lose, thus I can only make a bet and hope that I can form a friendship with someone like you who may become a World King in the future! “I do not need a contract. This is because even if I had one, I know that with your skills and ability, you could easily find some great expert to dissolve it. Thus, what I will believe in is Brother Lin’s upright and moral character to return this money!”Chapter 1156 – The Source of Wealth References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:True Martial World Category:Divine Realm Category:Immemorial Imperial City